Music heals a broken heart
by Trent and Gwen 4ever
Summary: I don't remember writing this story so yeah,I don't know what to write for the summary srry!


Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

**AN:I had a dream about this so enjoy!**

Music heals a broken heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week sence Gwen got voted off from TDA and Trent was always in his room."I hate seeing him like this!",Courtney said as she got in the pool with Izzy.

"I know!Do you think we could do anything to cheer him up?",Izzy asked was still very crazy,but just not as much in the water.

"Hhhmmm...mabey we can get him out of his room long enough to play some of his new songs at that theater upstairs!",I guess Izzy's crazy rubbed off on her for the moment,"I read one of them,it's call 'Fall For You' and it's so sad and cute and just WOW!"

Gwen was sitting at the juice bar and couldn't help,but hear what the girls were sighed,thinking of him,but wondered why she hadn't seen him since she got goth looked over at them and smiled just glared when they saw her and she all of a sudden,Geoff came running up in his trunks and jumped into the pool making a big splash of hit Gwen,but the sad thing was she wasn't wearing her bathing in the pool was trying to hold back laughs,but then Bridge came and smirked,**(AN:I know so unlike Bridge,but remember she's on Trent's side and is mad at Gwen)**"Hey Gwen,love how you did your makeup!",Gwen sneered,knowing her makeup was probally smeered and got up and walked to her room,about 15 minutes later she came out in her normal attire with her makeup fixed and walked to the theater,forgetting about what Courtney had said.

------------------------------------------------------------15 min. earlier---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen just left after that remark from Bridgette,"So guys Izzy and I were thinking about playing some of Trents new songs to cheer him up!",Court said with a smile on her face,"Do you guys play any instruments?"

They all nodded,"I can play the piano!",Bridgette said in a sing-song voice.

"Guitar,but I think we can manage two.",Geoff said and smiled.

"Ooooo,me next,I can play the drums,mymusicteachersaiditwouldhelpmecalmmynervessoIstartedplayingandhesaiditwasamazing!",everyone waited for Izzy to get shocked from lying,but nothing came,"What? It's true!"

"Well,I know violin is one,but I think base guitar is better for this!",The teens looked at Courtney and nodded,"Okay!Lets go get Trent and go to the theater!"

They all ran to Trent room and they all somehow magically changed into they're normal knocked on the door really hard so he could hear it over 'Lets Have a War' which was blaring from his three knocks the music turned off and Trent answered the door,"Hey guys,what's up?"

Courtney walked into his room and grabbed something,"Come with us!",she said and pushed Trent out the looked really confused,but his eyes still held they started walking Court handed around a peice of paper and they finally got to the theater and Trent was starting to understand what was going on.

"Guys,I thanks,but-",Izzy cut him off.

"But nothing,sing you'll feel better",they walked to the stage and got out the instruments from the back closet.

Trent got in front of the mike and sighed,"Do you guys know 'Fall For You'?"

They all nodded and Bridgette started to play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Gwen--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gwen walked into the room she becamed went to the back row,unseen,and watched as Trent started to sing with a sad expression on his face.

Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core..

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Gwen was stunned at how good it sounded and was crushed at the lyrics.

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start

Trent started to lighten up from letting his feeling out,but then he thought she saw her and thought he was going crazy again so he shook it off.

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Now he was sure of was watching them play!So he looked at her and she noticed and gave him a sad smile,but instead of stopping he sang to her.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

They smiled at each other and Trent was happy.

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

"See!Now don't you feel better?!" Izzy yelled still playing the drums.

Trent was still smiling at Gwen,but turned to them,"I feel great!Thanks guys,wanna play another?",he was asking Gwen more than his friends and she nodded so did they,"Okay then,'Dirty Little Secrets'!",he grabbed an electric guitar and started to play.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

He swayed his feet back and forth with every beat.

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Gwen was surprised that Geoff had a good voice for back-up singing,but really surprised that this song was written by Trent.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

He got softer and looked into her eyes.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

"Okay,now who's up for some pizza!?" Bridgette on stage except for Trent cheered.

"You guys go ahead,I'll clean up." He said and heard okays and seeyas as the group walked out of the theater still not noticing soon as they left,Trent ran up to her,they both looked at each other and said ,"Sorry."

Then Trent kissed her accepting the apolgy and Gwen slid her tonge in his mouth also sat their and sucked face for a good twenty minutes before parting,having to catch their was weird though because their breaths went together at the same pace and beat.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN:I know,I know bad way to end a one-shot,but I really don't even remember writing this!I understand if you flame.**


End file.
